Fantasma
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: los mejores cazafantasmas del mundo buscan una presentacion digna de ellos... o al menos eso es lo que ellos piensan...


**Bien solo para dejar claro que no estaba muerto... para los que me siguen en otros fics, lamento el retraso y realmente lamento la muuuuuy larga espera... menos mal que si siguen leyendome, quiere decir que son pacientes :3 bueno, este fic es parte de la coleccion que he decidido nombrar locura sobrenatural, las historias NO tienen relacion entre si, principalmente por que son de diferentes animes, el otro es de Naruto y fue el primero, este es el segundo y pienso dejarlos como UA o AU como quieran verlo (para el caso es lo mismo) aun así supongo que este fic es un poco dificil de ubicar asi que dejare que ustedes le den el mundo que gusten... espero que lo disfruten y por cierto, lamento que sea corto, pensaba ponerle mas pero no encontre formas de colocar esas situaciones... vere si esas ideas las aplico en otro lado para que no se desperdicien...**

* * *

**Fantasma.**

Una extraña pero pegajosa música sonaba dentro de aquel castillo a las orillas de una tranquila ciudad, tanto sus habitantes como el ambiente inspiraban paz, exceptuando ese castillo y sus habitantes; no es que fueran odiados simplemente eran excéntricos y en opinión de muchos carentes de sentido común, pero aun así los consideraban como la alegría de la ciudad y otras como una calamidad.

Tres chicas, una joven rubia de ojos chocolate, otra preadolescente de cabellera azul de iguales ojos castaños y otra chica de cabellera igualmente azul pero sus ojos de la misma tonalidad de su cabello junto a un trío de felinos, uno negro, otra gata blanca y un gato azul veían el extraño baile de sus compañeros.

Un chico alegre de cabellera rosa, otro nudista de cabellera negra corta, otro de cabellera negra larga con aspecto de maleante y una mujer de cabellera roja con un porte bastante maduro.

— ¡Cazafer! —Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Están locos si piensan que haremos eso! —Regañó la rubia molesta y avergonzada por el baile propuesto para su presentación —Verdad Levi-chan… ¿Levi-chan? —

—Es astuta, huyo antes de que terminaran —Comentó el felino negro.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —Cuestionó el chico de cabello rosa.

— ¿Sabes lo vergonzoso qué es? —Inquirió la misma rubia sin ninguna señal de querer ceder.

—Si no hay de otra —Comentó la mayor del grupo —Procedamos al plan B —

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —Murmuró desganada la chica.

—Yo igual —Concordó la niña.

—Prepárense para los problemas —Comenzó el de cabello rosa con un raro traje de dos piezas color blanco con el escudo de su gremio.

—Y más vale que teman —Continuó el nudista… solo en calzoncillos pero con el símbolo en su pecho.

—Para proteger el gremio de la devastación —Está vez fue la mujer con el mismo atuendo y una cola de caballo.

—Y atrapar a los fantasmas de la nación —Exclamó el de cabello negro largo.

—Para denunciar los males de los viajes en tren —

—Y extender nuestro gremio hasta Edoras —

—Gajeel —

—Erza —

—Natsu —

—Gray —

—Ni crean que estamos tan locas como para seguirles el juego —Habló irritada la rubia secundada por la niña y dos de los gatos.

— ¡Juvia! —

— ¡Tú también! —Regañó a su amiga.

—El equipo Tenryuu viajando a la velocidad Exceed —Continuó la mayor sin darle importancia a los comentarios de la pobre chica.

—Ríndanse ahora o prepárese para luchar, hay madre —

— ¡Eye! Así es —Completó el gato azul saltando al centro del grupo.

— ¿Por qué no lo dejan de una vez? —Comentó con la esperanza de ser escuchada.

—No, necesitamos una presentación que llame la atención —Comentó Gray sin nada de ropa.

—Eso definitivamente llamaría la atención pero no de buena manera —

—Lucy, si sigues quejándote de todo no encontraras novio —Comentó Erza _sabiamente_.

— ¡¿Por qué todos tienen que salir con eso?! —Reclamó sonrojada —Además, yo —Murmuró nerviosa viendo de reojo a su compañero de cabello rosa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Cuestionó confundido.

— ¡No es nada! —Gritó sin verlo a la cara dejándolo peor.

La gata suspiró.

—Si que es lento —

—Y que lo digas —Concordó el felino negro —Aunque no es el único —

—Y si mejor dejamos esto —Comentó la niña.

—Wendy tiene razón, ya es hora de que paren esta locura han destrozado siete lugares esta semana en su búsqueda de capturar un fantasma real y solo han conseguido que nos veten de por vida —Exclamó Lucy cansada.

—Pero Lucy, en alguna parte del mundo hay fantasmas y tenemos que atraparlos ya —Habló Natsu.

—Así podremos convertirnos en maestros fantasma —Gajeel se mostraba orgulloso de su _brillante_ comentario.

—A veces me pregunto si realmente tienen cerebro —

—Lucy tiene razón, su búsqueda carece de sentido —Una voz tranquila inundo la habitación.

Momentos después una niña de cabellera dorada atravesó la pared sin romperla, causar o causarse daño alguno.

—Primera —Nombraron casi al unísono.

—Los fantasmas no existen —

—_Acaba de negar su propia existencia_ —Pensó la rubia al darse cuenta de la contradicción.

—Deberían pensar en buscar algo mas real como las hadas —Exclamó con ares de sabiduría.

Y como era costumbre la mayor parte del grupo la vio asombrado y maravillado.

—_Ahora entiendo quien es la responsable de que este lugar este patas arriba_ —

—Ahora vamos chicos, busquemos el equipo para cazar hadas —Erza ordenó al grupo que obedientemente cumplió la orden exceptuando a los más cuerdos.

—Mi trabajo aquí terminó —La fantasma concluyó como si hubiera detenido una guerra o salvado un pueblo.

Dio la vuelta regresando por donde vino pero esta vez no atravesó la pared recibiendo un fuerte golpe.

—Primera ¿Está bien? —Preguntó Lucy al ver el golpe.

—Estoy bien, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar —Repetía como auto convenciéndose aun cuando las lágrimas luchaban por salir.

Lucy rápidamente busco algo que arreglar el asunto y afortunadamente encontró un caramelo.

—Mire primera esto es para usted —

— ¡Dulce! —Celebró la pequeña fantasma olvidándose por completo de lo anterior.

Comió el dulce rápidamente y esta vez si logro cruzar sin golpearse la pared.

Lucy sonrió, por muy loco que fuera el lugar sus habitantes eran buenas personas, desquiciadas tal vez, pero buenas al final.

Una explosión y algunas cosas caer interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

—Tendré suerte de salir cuerda de este lugar —

—Si estás aquí significa que tampoco estas en tus cabales —Espectó el gato negro —Y tampoco si te gusta él chico que posiblemente sea el menos equilibrado —

No pudo evitar el sonrojo ni quedarse callada, no había nada que decir tenía razón, solo que no podía ser sincera con él.

El felino sonrió, lo único que faltaba era que alguno de los dos tuviera los pantalones para decir la verdad y sería suficiente pero por su puesto que tampoco eran los únicos.

—Este lugar es un manicomio —

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? no sean muy duros recuerden que llevo tiempo sin escribir y apenas estoy regresando...**


End file.
